Viața și aventurile lui Moș Crăciun
| producător = | scenarist = După un roman de: | narator = | rolurile_principale = , Dixie Carter, Hal Holbrook | muzica = | dir_imag = | montaj = | studio = | distribuitor = | premiera = 31 octombrie 2000 (SUA | premiera_ro = | premiera_md = | durată = 80 de minute | țara = Statele Unite | limba_originală = engleză | dispromână = dublat sau subtitrat | buget = ? milioane $ | încasări = ? milioane $ | operator = | sunet = | scenografie = | costume = | casting = | premii = | precedat_de = | urmat_de = | website = | PORT.ro = | id_cinemagia = | id_cinemarx = | imdb_id = 0267675 | id_rotten-tomatoes = | id_allrovi = }} Viaţa şi aventurile lui Moș Crăciun (titlu original: The Life & Adventures of Santa Claus) este un film de Crăciun american de animaţie din 2000 regizat de Glen Hill. Rolurile principale au fost interpretate de actorii Robby Benson, Dixie Carter, Hal Holbrook. Este bazat pe romanul omonim al lui (care a mai scris ). Prezentare Un băiat orfan apărut în folclorul basmelor devine binefăcătorul tuturor copiilor oamenilor. En.Wikipedia: In the Forest of Burzee, where many immortals live (such as Knooks, fairies, and nymphs), their leader, Ak, the Master Woodsman of the World, finds a human baby abandoned and places him in the care of the lioness, Shiegra. A wood nymph named Necile desires to raise a child of her own, and takes the baby. Although this is forbidden, Ak allows an exception. The baby is named Nicholas. Meanwhile, a shapeshifting pixie named Wisk is catapulted to Burzee over the mountain where the evil Awgwas live. When Nicholas reaches young adulthood, Ak shows him how mortals live, giving him a magic sash that makes him invisible to the mortals. Nicholas sees that the humans, mostly the children, live cruel and unfair lives, mostly in poverty or child abuse (which is enforced by the Awgwas). Eventually, Nicholas and Wisk move to a spot that is near both Necile and the humans. The Knooks build a house for him, and Necile gives him a cat, whom he names Blinky. Nicholas travels to a village, in which he stops a baby from crying, and a girl named Megan talks for the first time. As he wishes for some way to help the children, Nicholas sees a log that looks similar in appearance to Blinky, and so he carves it into a toy cat. One day, in winter, Ethan the Cripple, a boy from a village he visited once, travels to his house to bring him a leaning stick. He nearly freezes to death, but Nicholas takes him into his house, much to the disappointment of King Mogorb, leader of the Awgwas. When he meets Blinky, Nicholas gives him the toy cat. Nicholas makes more toys to give to children, mostly cats, which later expands to birds, ponies, and doll figures of Necile. He makes a carving of Shiegra to show her when she is getting old and near the end of her days. Eventually, Nicholas gets older as well. A Knook named Will gives him his reindeer, Mistletoe and Holly, to pull a sled so he can travel to the villages in winter, telling him to return before daybreak. Leaving many toys for the children, he becomes known as Saint Nicholas, or Santa Claus. However, one day he returns after daybreak, so Will tells him their deal is off. While attempting to deliver more toys, Nicholas is attacked by the Awgwas, who steal all his toys, hiding them in their mountain. Nicholas soon had enough of the Awgwas' interference when they attacked a princess coming to see him and brings this problem to Ak. Ak decides that Nicholas should travel to villages once a year, and that this one day should be Christmas. Will agrees to give him eight reindeer for his sled. Unable to tolerate the Awgwas' misdeeds anymore, Ak leads the immortals into battle with them at their mountain. The Awgwas underestimate the superior magic of the immortals; the Knooks turn the Awgwas' dragon into birds with magic catapults; the Awgwas (except for Mogorb and his general, Thog) charge at the fairies, who fly over them, causing them to fall off a cliff; and Nymphs turn their two giants into stone (who fall to the ground and crumble). As Mogorb and Thog attempt to sneak up on Ak, Wisk turns into an Awgwa and breaks the cliff that they are standing on, sending both falling, during which nymphs turn them into small flying insects, leaving them powerless to do any more evil. thumb|300px The immortals find the toys in Awgwa Mountain and Necile takes them to Nicholas's sled. Every Christmas he makes his trips to the villages, beginning the tradition of Christmas Trees by putting some in darker homes, and placing smaller gifts in stockings left up to dry. Some children leave milk and cookies for him, and he is mostly known as "Santa Claus". One day, Santa is getting old, and near the end of his days, as the Angel of Death is coming for him. However, Ak holds an immortals council, telling them that they should make Santa immortal so that he can continue to give people gifts, and by doing so, giving them hope, and preventing the world from falling into hopelessness again. Bo, Master Mariner of the World, is opposed to this and calls for a vote. The vote is in favor of using the Mantle of Immortality on Santa Claus, and Ak tells the Angel of Death not to take him, and places the mantle around him (and Blinky) while he is asleep. Now immortal, Santa Claus, aided by Blinky and Wisk, is able to continue giving people gifts at Christmas, the ending sequence showing a Christmas many years in the future. thumb|right|435 px Distribuție Robby Benson ... Young Santa Claus (voce) Dixie Carter ... Necile (voce) Hal Holbrook ... Ak - Master Woodsman of the World (voce) Carlos Alazraqui ... Wisk / Wil Knook (voce) (men. ca Carlos Alazaraqui) Jim Cummings ... Old Santa Claus / Thog / Additional Voices (voce) Mary Kay Bergman ... Martha / Nymph (voce) Melissa Disney ... Gardenia / Village Girl (voce) Jess Harnell ... Wagif Knook / Bo - Master Mariner of the World / Giant / Voci suplimentare (voce) Nick Jameson ... Peter Knook / Andrew (voce) (ca Nick Jamison) Maurice LaMarche ... Mogorb / Lord of Lerd / Additional Voices (voce) Brianne Brozey ... Ethan the Cripple / Megan / Tycus (voce) Cynthia Songé ... Sheigra (voce) Kath Soucie ... Natalie - Princess of Lerd / Little Mayrie (voce) *Robby Benson as Young Santa Claus *Jim Cummings as Old Santa Claus / Thog / Additional Voices *Dixie Carter as Necile *Hal Holbrook as Ak, Master Woodsman of the World *Carlos Alazraqui as Wisk / Wil Knook *Maurice LaMarche as King Mogorb / Lord of Lerd / Additional Voices *Brianne Siddall as Ethan the Cripple / Megan / Tycus *Cynthia Songé as Shiegra *Kath Soucie as Natalie / Mayrie *Mary Kay Bergman as Martha / Nymph *Melissa Disney as Gardenia / Village Girl *Jess Harnell as Wagif Knook / Bo, Master Mariner of the World / Giant / Additional Voices *Nick Jameson as Peter Knook / Andrew Note Legături externe * * *http://deseneanimateonline.info/viata-si-aventurile-lui-mos-craciun-2000-romana/ *https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Life_%26_Adventures_of_Santa_Claus_(2000_film) Vezi şi * The Life and Adventures of Santa Claus (TV special) Categorie:Filme de Crăciun Categorie:Filme direct-pe-video Categorie:Filme din 2000 Categorie:Filme regizate de Glen Hill Categorie:Filme de animație Categorie:Filme cu Moș Crăciun Categorie:Filme de familie Categorie:Filme fantastice din anii 2000 Categorie:Filme de animație americane Categorie:Filme Universal Pictures